The Rose Bush
by J.R. Nels
Summary: A Story on how Frodo and Sam met. NO SLASH! my first fanfic. im hoping to make this a series. enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

The Rose Bush (no slash)

_Snip, snip, snip. _Garden sheers snipped the rose bush, it's thorny stems falling to the ground. Young Samwise Gamgee bit his lip in concentration. "I must do this right," he thought. "I can't ruin my first big job!"

Sam recalled his Gaffer's orders. "_Prune it carefully mi-lad. Mr. Bilbo is very particular 'bout his bush's bein' the right shape_." This led Sam to remind himself again: "Don't mess up!"

Sam's father, Hamfast Gaffer, worked for Mr. Bilbo, the master of Bag End, as a gardener. For Sam, being the youngest child was very hard. He had struggled to make a name for himself. And he knew he could with this bush. He could hear it now: "_Did you hear 'bout the rose bushes Sam pruned? He really did them justice. I'd like to hire him for my garden!"_

But suddenly, something collided into his side, shattering his thoughts and throwing him to the ground. But in the process, made him cut a huge chunk out of the bush. With a cry of terror, Sam leapt up to examine the damage: unfixable. Anger shook him. He got up and lividly stomped to where the other hobbit boy sat, a guilty smirk across his face. The boy was older than Sam, but much smaller. Playful blue eyes sparkled behind his hair, which fell on the boys brow in black curls. His skin was pale, and his frame looked as though Sam could snap him in two.

" You… you…. you ninny hammer! Are you blind? Did you not see me there? Stupid boy!" Sam gasped at his own words, then turned an fled, leaving a very shocked and pale boy behind.

" Samwise Gamgee you fool!" Cried Ham Gaffer. " That's Frodo Baggins! Bilbo's nephew!"

Sam's heart sunk. He had never meant to be mean in the first place, but especially to Bilbo's newly orphaned nephew. Frodo had moved in with his uncle when his parents had died in a boating accident. The new hobbit had a mist of rumors floating about him. The poor boy was shunned and scorned. " I'm sorry, sir," Sam apologized. " What do you wish me to do?"

" What do I wish you to do? Ha!" Ham laughed sarcastically. " I wish you to come with me right now." He pulled Sam out the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam.

"To apologize to Mr. Frodo. And you are to treat him with respect, y'hear?"

" Hamfast! Samwise! Come in! Come in! I just put the kettle on the fire for tea. Oh Ham, before we sit down, I wanted to show you a new design for the garden. Sam, sit with my nephew, Frodo. I believe you two have some talking to do." Bilbo gave Sam a knowing look. He blushed and sat down timidly at the table.

" Um… Mr. Frodo sir, I'm sorry 'bout those things I said earlier. I didn't really mean 'em. I mean, I was angry, an' my Gaffer says that words spoken when your angry n' all are never how you really feel, an' I was just disappointed 'bout the bush n'all…"

" It's alright!" the hobbit chuckled. " I should have watched were I was running. I'm Frodo, and I'm new here. Although, you probably already new that." He said with a grin. Sam was amazed at Frodo's lighthearted-ness after what had happened. " Oh, and by the way," added Frodo, " My uncle rather likes the shape of his new bush. He would like you to come back every week to work under your father."

Sam's heart leapt with joy. " Thank you, Mr. Frodo sir!" he cried. Frodo's head cocked at the "Mr.", but ignored it there after.

" Oh Sam, Bag End creek has been flowing pretty well lately, do you want to play in it with me?" Sam nodded enthusiastically. He had a feeling this was going to be a great friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Games

" Mr. Frodo? Mr. Frodo?!" Frodo heard his new friend tramping through the underbrush towards his hiding spot. Frodo rolled his eyes and laughed.

" Sam, I don't believe you understand the concept of hide-and-go-seek. You are supposed to find me, not call me to the point of surrender."

Sam blushed. " I, I'm sorry Mr. Frodo. I've never played games 'till now."

Frodo gasped. " Never?! But Why?"

Sam stuttered, obviously embarrassed. " I, I, I've never had any friends to play them with except for Ted Sandyman, but he ain't much of a friend. I'd always play on my own." He looked at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Frodo looked with disbelieve at him. " Well, I'm your friend now, so I'll teach you all the games I know."

Sam's green eyes lit up. "Thank you, Mr. Frodo! It means so much to me!" Frodo looked at his friend. Sam was larger than Frodo, but not to the point of being fat. His skin looked that of a worker, but shy green eyes sowed his youth. A head of unruly, curly, dirty-blonde hair also added a look of childlike-ness to him. Frodo could tell he would grow up to be handsome in his own way someday.

"Alright then, let's try…. broom-ball!" Frodo said, heading toward Bag End.

" Beggin' your pardon, Mr. Frodo, but what's broom ball?" Sam asked, trying to catch up to him.

" Each player takes a broom, and a ball, and they try to get the ball in each other's goal with the broom. Alright?"

Sam nodded. "Oh, alright. Let's do this!"

The next day, Frodo and Sam waded their feet it Bag Creek. The day before, Frodo had taught Sam just about every game he knew.

" Mr. Frodo, I'm downright exhausted from yesterday." said Sam. " All those games where tiring'. You either had to run or jump and lots o' other things." Sam leaned back and looked at the trees.

" Did you enjoy learning them?" Frodo asked, starting to worry.

Sam smiled wide. "more than anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow… I haven't updated this in forever! Well anyway, I've been in Phantom of the Opera writing mind-set. If you like Phantom, check out one of my other stories! So here you are, please R&R, No flames please. Thanks!**

8888888888

"Mr. Frodo, please slow down!" Sam galloped his chubby pony up to Frodo's.

" You should have gotten a faster horse then, Sam."

Sam pouted slightly. " But Tumbleweed is m' old pal." He leaned over and patted the panting pony's furry neck. " What are we doin' today?"

Frodo's sparkling brown eyes took on a glint of mischievousness. " We're gonna go down to where the lasses are doing their laundry and see if we can cause some trouble"

Sam looked unsure. " But that wouldn't be verra' nice… plus we could get in trouble…"

The smaller hobbit rolled his eyes. " Come on, Sam! Live a little!" and with that he spurred his pony into a gallop, leaving his friend with no choice but to follow.

Once they reached the small stream, they looked to see a few girls wading ankle-deep in the sparkling water, lifting up their skirts and chatting happily as they did their chores.

" _Follow me"_ Frodo mouthed and Sam nodded. Frodo and Sam steered their ponies into the water, causing it to spray into the girl's faces.

" Hey, That wasn't nice!" the girls shouted and sputtered. One of them looked Sam straight in the eye, scowl on her face.

" You… you… ninny hammer!" she shouted at him. He paled and stuttered.

" I… I… I'm sorry…"

" No he's not!" Frodo laughed. " Come on, Rosie, don't get your skirts in a wad!"

The red head gasped, a deep red blush accompanying her freckles. She turned and began storming out of the water when Sam fell into the water, attempting to dismount the pony. He sputtered for air, blonde curls falling into his eyes. Rosie helped him up, slipping and falling after him in the process. They looked at each other a moment but then broke out into giggles.

" I'm Rosie Cotton." She batted her blue eyes at him.

" I'm Sam. Samwise Gamgee." He blushed and they both giggled again, obviously prank forgotten. Frodo watched in slight contempt, having a horrible feeling he was going to have to start sharing Sam. He hung his head and rode off, unnoticed by his best friend.

8888888888888888888888888


End file.
